


You're my Moon and my Stars

by astromirage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Blood, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Pre Season 3, Secret Relationship, Small bit of angst, Tsukishima Kei Likes Dinosaurs, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Boyfriend, but whos surprised?, dashi is the only one who can call him kei or tsukki, hinata is kinda st00pid, i mean mood doe, kei doesnt notice their spying bc tadashi, kinda awkward at least, nasal injuries, not me, only bc tsukki doesnt like to be seen as vulnerable, the two dumbass volleyball boys are kinda oblivious, the volleyball boys do be spying doe, tsukishima has a wall up around everyone but his mom and tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

"Tsukishima!" Hinata shouts at the first-year middle blocker.

He turns around, looking at the watch adorned on his wrist. "Yes?"

Hinata catches up to Tsukishima who was on the other side of the gym with Kageyama following him.

"Can you tutor us today? Please!?" Hinata asks, smiling.

"No. I have things to do, first of all, second of all, I don't want to." Kei responds before turning away from the boys, performing an overhand serve.

They both frown and formulate a plan to spy on Tsukishima.

"Let's do this Kageyama!"

Kageyama smirks and fist bumps Hinata.

Kageyama runs back into the courts to finish practice.

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

Yamaguchi leaves earlier than Tsukishima. Not raising suspicion because he’s been doing that for a few weeks now.

Kageyama and Hinata trail behind Tsukishima quietly. They spot Yamaguchi waiting by the gate of the school. Tsukishima smiles and removes his headphones when he sees the pinch server. 

"Hi, Tsukki!"

Hinata slides out his phone and readies the camera. They both look at each other suspiciously. 

Kageyama pats Hinata on the back to notify him that they're on the move. They keep close to each other as they try not to be seen by Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima smiles, bigger than either of them have ever seen. 

"His smile is so weird," Hinata says, taking a photo of him.

"Yea." Kageyama nods, creeped out a bit. 

They stare at the two boys as they enter a cafe, Tsukishima holding the door open for Yamaguchi. They follow him in, not too closely, as to not be caught. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sit in a booth, both pressed against each other closely. Hinata, while sitting in a booth adjacent to them, notices Tsukishima's face. And the way he looks at Yamaguchi. Tsukishima’s eyes are soft and caring and his cheeks carry a soft blush, his mouth is tweaked into a loving smile. Naturally, Yamaguchi’s face looks almost the same, so Hinata takes a photo of the moment before turning back in the booth he and Kageyama are sitting in. Hinata shows his friend the photo, they both silently agree that there was something else going on here. The two boys quiet down when they hear Tsukishima speak. 

“I, uh got you something. Because I love you.” 

Yamaguchi laughs quietly and nods. “What is it?” 

Kei pulls out a velvet box adorned in a deep green ribbon. Tadashi smiles and takes it, untying the fabric. The box opens with a creak and he’s speechless. He carefully picks up the necklace, it has stars attached to a chain. 

“I love it Kei-” he is cut off by Tsukishima interrupting him and pulling out a few more wrapped gifts, “Tsukki I.” 

“Just open it, please.” He says, handing the three gifts over. 

Yamaguchi feels his stomach flutter. “Well, if you’re gonna make a stink about it.” 

He tears the first gift open to reveal hairpins with stars fixed onto the ends. ‘They’re for your bangs because I noticed you were growing out your hair. Here,” Tsukishima offers out his hand and Yamaguchi places one of the gold pins in his hand. Tsukishima takes half of his bangs and pins it off to the side, he grabs another and does it to the other side and smiles. “There you go.” 

“I love them, they’re so pretty, just like you.” Tadashi chirps, stroking Kei’s cheek. 

Hinata slaps a hand over his mouth and Kageyama strains to make no noises. 

“Now open this one,” Tsukishima says, sliding a gift near his hands as a waitress sets a plate of strawberry shortcake on the table. 

Yamaguchi nods and tears it open to reveal a small picture frame with a photo of them at their first competition. “Awh, Tsukki, this is so nostalgic!” 

“I’m glad you like it.” Tsukki smiles takes a bite of his cake. 

“What’s the last one? Gimme!” 

“Shut up Tadashi.” Tsukishima blushes and rubs the back of his neck.

“Sorry Kei.” He sticks his tongue out, jokingly. 

“Here.” He hands the last gift to him quietly. 

It’s just a simple velvet box, small and cute. “You’re not proposing are you?”

Hinata squeaks and his eyes widen, along with Kageyama’s. They both try to peek over, shocked when they see he’s holding a small box. 

“Of course not Dashi.” He smiles and takes a nervous bite again. 

The two spies take a quiet deep breath out. Tadashi opens the box and feels tears well in his eyes. 

“Did you get couples rings?” Tadashi feels an overwhelming amount of tears fall down his face. 

He helplessly curls into himself, sobbing, clutching the box tightly. Shouyou and Tobio both smile at this, knowing just how soft Stingyshima was.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Tsukishima can’t quite place what to do. 

He hears a few sniffles and smiles when Tadashi raises his head and smiles. Kei caresses his cheek and Yamaguchi takes the hand on his face. 

“This is yours?” he asks, turning the silver band on Kei’s left index finger.

He nods and wipes away his boyfriend's tears. “Let me put it on you.” 

Tadashi smiles and through some leftover tears says “Can you put it on my left index, please? It’s the opposite of yours.” 

“Of course Tadashi.” He slips the ring on and kisses his cheek. 

Yamaguchi wipes his nose with his sleeve and he laughs, “I cried so much I forgot I bought you stuff.” 

“You know you didn’t have to.” 

“But I wanted to.” He says, pulling his backpack up to his lap and he pulls out a single box. “It’s nothing much, bu-” 

“Shut up Tadashi. I know it’s gonna be perfect.” He ruffles his hair. 

“Tsukki, don’t do that,” he complains, swatting his hand away. 

Yamaguchi hands him the box and sniffles a bit. Tsukishima opens the box to see a chain bracelet with a sapphire encrusted crescent moon surrounded by stars. 

“Tadashi, it’s beautiful. I love it. Thank you.” Tsukishima mutters, trying to contain his emotions.

“I’m so glad you like it, I saved up for a while and I thought there was never a better time than our third anniversary.” He blushes and fumbles the bracelet out of the box and onto Kei’s wrist with shaking hands. 

Hinata mouths ‘three years?’ at Kageyama as they listen in shock.

“Fuck, I love you.” Tsukishima whispers, taking Yamaguchi’s face in his and kissing him. 

Tadashi melts into him and kisses back quickly. They separate and Yamaguchi immediately says a quick “I love you too Kei.”

They sit there for a few more while Yamaguchi finishes off his fries and Tsukki gets his cake to go and pays the bill. They both clean up the remnants of the wrapping paper and put their respective gifts in their school bags while chatting lightly and giving each other light kisses here and there. When they both feel like they wanna go home, Kei stands up and offers Tadashi his hand. 

Tsukishima hasn’t felt this fulfilled and happy in a while, and it’s shown on his face. As they walk out Kei does notice an orange-haired boy and a black-haired boy attempting to cover their faces, in a booth. He spins around and furrows his brows. 

“Tsukki what's-” he trails off when he sees what his boyfriend is making his way too. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Tsukishima feels his voice waver and shake, in panic, in anger. 

“We just-” Hinata tries. 

“You just what? Thought that you had a right into my private life? That you could follow me around?” 

“Kei, please.” 

“No,” he feels unhappy, angry tears fall out of his eyes, they sting and burn. He feels embarrassed and angry. “You heard everything didn’t you?” He didn't wait for an answer before breaking down further. Luckily the cafe was nearly empty, or a bigger scene would be being caused. 

“Fuck. Fuck you guys.” he ignores the gentle pulling of his boyfriend on his arm. “You both are fucked. I fucking can’t. I can’t believe-” He gets cut off by his own tears.

Tadashi quickly holds Tsukki close to him, hugging him close and letting him sob. He gives the two a look that simply meant. ‘You two need to fix it’

Tadashi helps Tsukki out of the establishment and to a bench where he helps him calm down.


	2. But Then the Moon Fell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW FOR BLOOD

Tsukishima goes home with Yamaguchi, only because he can’t handle being alone at the moment. He ends up falling asleep, clinging to his boyfriend’s chest.

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

When they go to school Tsukishima finds himself stuck by Yamaguchi’s side, silently, trying his hardest not to hold his hand or hug him tightly. Yamaguchi does his best to comfort him without giving away much, not that the couples' rings helped. 

They both walk into the locker room, silent and awkward. Hinata and Kageyama both take a deep breath and turn away from the two boys. Kei removes his ring and his bracelet and sets them down in his locker. He quickly gets changed into his blue practice shirt and his shorts and speedwalks out of the room speedily. He makes his way into the empty gym and picks up a ball from the basket. His hands are shaking and he throws a ball in preparation for a jump serve, he feels his stomach bubble with a wave of anger indescribable to him, deep despair he can’t handle. He screams as he hits the ball with so much force it slams into the wall across from him. He takes a deep breath and jogs to pick up the ball and put it back. He sits against a wall, trying to control his breathing and his emotions. 

He hears the team approach and he gets up, getting ready to help them set up. 

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

They separate into teams to play a scrimmage game, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are on a team with Daichi, Sugawara, Ennoshita, and Nishinoya, while Hinata and Kageyama are teamed with Ashai, Tanaka, Kinoshita, and Narita, Ukai said the mixed positions had to do with them needing to get used to working in different positions or something, Tsukishima couldn’t care less, and he also tuned him out. 

He tried his best to pay attention, to key into the game and think about it analytically, but Kei just can’t. When he gets rotated to the front, he feels his sense of self slip from him. When Hinata spikes a ball, he doesn’t jump high enough, doesn’t raise his arms fast enough, he didn’t do anything right, because Hinata’s strong-arm launched the ball into his face. Tsukishima feels the ball ram against his nose. He feels his body fly back from the force before he could react, he’s falling and his head bangs against the flooring. The last thing he hears is Tadashi screaming his name. 

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

Kei wakes up on the floor a minute later, nose still bleeding and head hurting less than he’d thought it would. The entire team is surrounding him and he feels his heart race. He suddenly can’t control his breathing, which is made worse by the blood sputtering out of his aching nose.

Hinata tries to come near him to wipe the blood, **“Don’t fucking touch me!”** he screams, startling the boys, and two girls, he starts moving away from him and bumping his throbbing head into Yamaguchi’s stomach. 

“Kei, an ambulance is going to be here soon,” Tadashi mutters soothingly, despite his very obvious tears, caressing his cheek, holding a towel to Kei’s nose. “You’re going to be all right. You hear me?”

That breaks through Kei’s panicked demeanor and he gulps in air, nodding, but flinches when his head throbs. “Dashi?” 

“Yes, love?” the team stares on in disbelief.

“Regular glasses, please,” he says, through hot tears streaming down his face, making paths through the blood that spattered all over his lower face. 

Sugawara and Daichi go to fetch them quickly when Yamaguchi motions them to. “Hold the towel for me Coach, please.” 

Ukai does so and the pinch server removes Tsukki’s game glasses to reveal a bruise already forming where they jammed into his face. The two upperclassmen dash into the gym and hand Yamaguchi the glasses, which he gently places on his face. 

Takeda was outside, leading the EMT’s into the gym. They come in quickly and Kei clutches onto his boyfriend’s hand. “Please don’t leave me Tadashi.” 

“I won’t, I’m coming with, coach as well.”

“Good, good,” he feels his eyes grow heavy. 

“No, Kei, I need you to stay with me.” He says louder than the soothing voice he used before. 

The EMT’s move Tadashi away from him while Ukai explains what happened. As both of the men walk away with the emergency responders, Daichi and Sugawara turn to Hinata. 

“What was that about?” Daichi asks, staring at him. 

“Kageyama and I kinda spied on them on their third-anniversary date after Tsukishima said he wouldn’t tutor us.” He explains. 

“And?” Suga presses. 

“Tsukishima freaked out real bad. But we don’t know why exactly.” Kageyama explains. 

“When he gets better, figure it out and fix this.” Daichi orders. 

“Go to the hospital after we finish cleaning up, Hinata, Kageyama, practice is over,” Takeda says gloomily. 

The team cleans up silently, no one has ever seen the two like that. It shocked them to their core. Takeda decides he’ll wipe the blood from the floor. 

＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊

Yamaguchi sits in a waiting room, he decides to text Hinata. 

_when you come, bc i kno u r, bring the ring box in my locker and the necklace box and Tsukki’s ring and bracelet._

_You got it._

Ukai clears his throat. “May I ask why Tsukishima screamed at Hinata?”

Yamaguchi sits up and sighs. “They basically stalked us on our third anniversary date and Tsukki and I agreed to keep our relationship from the team because we just thought that was best. Kei just thought they’d have more respect for his private life, and as you can obviously see, he has walls he puts up around people. Except me, and on that date we said very personal things because we thought it was just us.” 

Ukai takes a deep breath and shakes his head. “And when Kei saw them he freaked out and he was finally starting to trust them, they don’t know what he’s been through, why he acts so cold, so they don’t understand.” 

“I see. I would talk to them about it, but I feel like Daichi already has.” 

Yamaguchi nods and chuckles “I thought that too.” 

Right as Ukai opened his mouth again to say something, the doctor makes his way to them. 

Yamaguchi perks up and leans forward. 

“So, the nose isn’t broken, it is slightly fractured and he does have a very small concussion, so he can go home tomorrow.” 

Tadashi feels the stress leave his body and tears slip down his face. “Fuck, fuck.” 

“He will have a nasty bruise, from his glasses and his nasal injury. Other than that, he’s awake and ready for visitors, he asked specifically for Tadashi.” 

“Thank you so much, Doctor,” Ukai says, walking with Yamaguchi to his room. 

They walk into the room and as soon they walk in, Kei turns his head slowly. 

“Oh baby, your face.” he smiles, walking to him, and letting his eyes water again. 

“That bad?” He asks, smiling. 

“No, I was joking Kei.” he kisses him. 

“Feeling better Tsukishima?” Ukai asks.

“Yes, thank you for asking, and thank you for coming with me.” 

“It’s quite okay.” 

Tadashi sits a chair beside him, kissing his knuckles, relishing in the time they have at the moment.

The moment is interrupted by the two espionage professionals themselves, with the jewelry Yamaguchi asked for.   
Kei looks away and takes a breath. 

“Thank you Hinata,” he takes the items and lays them out beside his boyfriend. “Hey, Kei, baby, I have your bracelet and our rings.”

“Thank you Hinata,” he mutters as Tadashi slips the ring onto their index fingers and puts on the bracelet. 

Ukai tells them “You got something to say to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi?” on his way out. 

They both nod and walk closer to the bed. “Hey Tsukishima, we’re really fucking sorry,” Kageyama says, looking down tears welling in his eyes. 

“We didn’t think it’d affect you like this. And it was insensitive.” Hinata says. 

Tsukishima stares on in amazement. “We don’t need to know why exactly you reacted that way or why you have these issues,” Kageyama says, finally making eye contact with him. 

“We just want you to be able to trust us and be our friends,” Hinata says, smiling sadly. “I am also very sorry for spiking a volleyball so hard into your face it fractured your nose.” They both bow in respect. 

“Thank you.” Tsukishima smiles a small smile. “You better buy me a strawberry shortcake soon to make up for all this.” he jokes lightly. 

Yamaguchi smiles and snuggles into his side. 

“So are we good?” Kageyama asks carefully. 

“No,” they two boys frown. “You hurt my trust and you hurt me, but we’ll work on it.” 

“Thank you for giving us another chance,” Hinata says, smiling his bright sunshiney smile.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: kakyoinsplash


End file.
